


An Honorable Man

by Achika



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariemaia has five conversations about her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honorable Man

**Wufei:**  
“And why would you want to join my cause?” Mariemaia asks, genuinely curious about the man before her. He is a scholar from L5, and refuses to look at her.

“I dueled your father. He…was an honorable man,”

 

**Relena:**  
“He took away my Queenship, you know,” Relena says.

Mariemaia’s not sure if she had known that or not.

“It turned out for the best. I can do more from where I am now,”

 

**Une:**  
“He was one of the most charming men I had ever met, and I’m not easily swayed,” Une says.

“Really?” Mariemaia asks. 

She always feels so young whenever Une decides to talk about her father. There’s so much history there.

“Yes. People loved him. Still love him. And I think, given time, they’ll love you too,” Une says, squeezing Mariemaia’s hand.

 

**Dorothy:**  
“I always wanted to be like him, growing up,” Dorothy says, pulling a dress off the rack before frowning and replacing it. 

Relena had been a little hesitant, when Dorothy first started coming to visit Mariemaia. But Mariemaia liked her cousin, who didn’t treat her like she was fragile. 

“He always did have the best plans, even if they were a little messy in the end,” Dorothy says, dropping a hat on Mariemaia’s head.

 

**Zechs:**  
“I don’t know what answers you’re looking for,” Zechs says. 

He’s always so awkward around her, like he doesn’t know how to deal with children or girls. Or maybe Zechs just doesn’t know how to deal with a little girl who reminds him of Treize. 

“Just…tell me he wouldn’t hate me,” Mariemaia says.

Zechs lets out a breath like a laugh and kneels down to look her in the eye.

“Treize,” he says, “would think you are brilliant and would be so proud of you,” 

Mariemaia flings herself at Zechs, burying her face in his shoulder. He politely doesn’t mention it when she pulls away and her eyes are red rimmed and her face is damp.


End file.
